


And I will walk upon the stars

by Nera_Solani



Series: Angel of Dreams [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dorks in Love, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happily Ever After, Heaven, Human Castiel, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC THOUGH, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: Dean and Cas take their respective journeys to be united in their Heaven for eternity.





	And I will walk upon the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the last installment of this series. I had several ideas that I didn't feel like writing separately, so I tried to pack these idea fragments into one fic showing snapshots of their lives together.  
> I hope you enjoy this ending!

Dean died saving someone. It doesn't matter how it happened or where. It doesn't even matter why. All that matters, is that he died doing what he'd always done. Saving people.

Looking down at his own dead body was an experience that wasn’t especially new to him anymore these days, but this somehow felt more… final. He was done coming back, his time had come. He was ready to go.

Beside him, Cas was kneeling on the floor, cradling Dean’s limp body as he cried for his love. It made Dean’s heart ache. He knelt down beside his former angel and stroked softly down his tear-streaked cheek. Cas shouldn’t have felt the touch, coming from a dead man, but he leaned into it anyway, mumbling softly, “Goodbye Dean… See you then.”

Looking up, his eyes met Tara, who was suddenly standing in front of him.

“He can’t see me right now,” she answered the unasked question, “Only you can.”

Dean swallowed, “So this is it, huh?”

Tara just nodded, her eyes cast downwards. Dean’s gaze landed on Death, who was standing beside her, watching Dean closely as though he expected him to run, to fight, or anything else like that. But Dean did none of it. He was tired of fighting. Finally ready to let go. And so, he greeted Death like an old friend, something he might really be after all this time. Tara was smiling, and though it was a sad smile, it also was full of pride. And when he took Death’s hand, he found himself on an open road. Death was looking at him with something that was akin to be a smile, but at the same time it wasn’t, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Dean Winchester, but I’d rather not see you again anytime soon.”

Dean let out a genuine laugh, “Yeah, I see where you’re comin’ from.”

Death bowed his head lightly in a single nod, a display of respect and also a goodbye. Then, from one blink to the next, he was gone.

Dean looked out at the open road in front of him, the distance calling for him to start walking. He glanced at Tara, who was watching him with a soft smile, “I can’t go with you where you’re going. You have to walk this way without me.”

Dean’s heart dropped, “But… I thought you could visit Heavens.”

Now her smile lost some of its sadness, like it had been washed off by warm summer rain, “I can. But I can only enter a person’s Heaven through a backdoor. Never the front. That’s a one-way road I can’t use. We’ll see again when you found your Heaven.”

Dean nodded slowly in understanding, “Sam and I share, right?”

Tara nodded.

“What about Cas?”

She smiled a sweet, knowing smile and answered, “Don't worry, I took care of that. It'd be terrible to split up Team Free Will, wouldn't it?”

Dean gave her a last genuine smile and then she was gone, with a whisper of wings.

He looked around himself one more time and spotted a street sign next to the open road. It said ‘Memory Lane.’ He chuckled to himself and started walking.

 

He came across a series of old memories, from his childhood, to his early hunting years, to the night he’d met Cas. The memories shown to him from then on, were his favorites.

He got to see how Cas and himself had fallen in love and kissed for the first time. He witnessed himself finding Cas’ journal and crying over the note inside that said ‘ _However often you think Dean needs to hear “I love you”, double it._ ’

He also got to watch himself propose with his mother’s ring and a shiny new gun in a velvety box, only to learn that Cas had gotten a ring for him too, because apparently they were the kind of lovestruck idiots who accidentally planned to propose at the same time.

Dean smiled when he walked by the memory of Tara giving him a pep talk when he’d struggled with writing his wedding vow.

“Would you just stop freaking out for a second?! Listen to me. You can do this. You're gonna write a kick-ass wedding vow that is the perfect fusion of romantic and manly, just like you are.”

Dean had tried really hard not to snicker, but hadn't quite succeeded. He couldn’t hold it back now either.

She’d grimaced a little at her own words, “That didn't even sound _half_ as good as I wanted it to, but you get my point.”

He chuckled now. It really had helped him to hear that at the time though.

Walking on further, he got to see Sam and Tara fussing over the details of the wedding again, looking for fitting music, flowers and a way to get all their dead friends and family members to attend the ceremony.

“Do you dig Elvis?”, she’d asked Dean unceremoniously.

He’d just shrugged and replied, “Uhhh… I guess? Yeah? I can dig Elvis…”

He hadn’t known that answer would lead to the wedding song being Can’t Help Falling In Love With You, but who was he to complain as the one who’d gotten to slow dance with Cas to that song?

Continuing his journey, he promptly found himself at the wedding ceremony, crying at Cas’ vow just the same as at the time and feeling just as high when he got to dance with his husband afterwards.

When he reached the end of Memory Lane, he found himself at a house on a meadow, with a forest in the background. It didn’t have a white picket fence, but that would’ve been way too cliché anyway. Walking in, he found it to be looking like the bunker, but… nicer. The kitchen was pretty much the same, but the corridors were all shorter, the bathroom was right next to the only bedroom and the living room was much bigger. It was simply more homey while still being the place he associated with home the most.

Sitting down on the couch in his very own Heaven, he realized that something was missing. It wasn’t really home without Cas. Strange how he was in Heaven now and yearned for something this place couldn’t give to him.

He’d loved Lisa, of course he had, but Cas was something else entirely. Dean wanted to be close to him at almost any time, wanted to hold him and be held by him. He’d give his life and very soul for him, wanted to be there for him, never apart for too long. He never wanted to fight with him and even when they did, he was willing to apologize. Dean wanted everything with Cas. A life and an afterlife. Eternity. He was addicted, helplessly devoted and so _so_ in love.

He was here for only a few hours and already missed his fallen angel like crazy.

 

Cas died protecting someone. It happened not long after Dean’s death. He’d constantly gotten more and more reckless since the hunter was gone. It wasn't a secret that he missed Dean to the point that it hurt, couldn't stand living without him and wanted nothing more than to be with him again as soon as possible. Sam and Tara knew. They didn't tell him to stop.

Standing next to his own hunter’s funeral, Cas waited for a reaper to come for him. Instead, he found Tara and Death himself waiting at the forest line.

“You didn’t exactly take your time,” Tara said, her tone half accusatory, half understanding.

Cas looked at the ground, then at the ring on his finger. No, he didn’t regret a thing.

“I have to say, Castiel, never before have I escorted a fallen angel to Heaven,” Death mused, then he extended his hand for Cas to shake, “It’s my pleasure to do this personally.”

Cas gave a nod, reached out and shook Death’s hand, which was followed by a short moment of disorientation before he realized… he was in Heaven now. Death was gone, but Tara was still standing there, in one of the white corridors that he once used to call home.

“Behind each of these doors awaits you a treasured memory. Take your time. There’s no rush.” She paused, “There are some angels waiting for you on the way. Some just want to talk to you. Others have questions I couldn't answer. Like what being in love feels like. I know this is a lot to ask. Just… would you do me that favor?”

Cas nodded hesitantly, “Where’s Dean?”

Tara’s lips curled into a smile at that, “Don't worry, you’ll be with him sooner than you know. He’s waiting for you at the end of the corridor.”

Now Cas was smiling too.

“See you soon… Castiel Winchester,” she said and then vanished.

Cas stared at the long corridor with the many doors for a moment, then he took a deep breath and started walking.

Behind the first door was the moment he’d found Dean’s magnificent soul in Hell. The second door held their first real meeting on Earth. Other doors followed of the night in the brothel, the moment Dean had told him he’d rather have him, or when Dean had found him in Purgatory and the moment in Lucifer’s Crypt where Dean had told him he needed him.

As he walked on, he could watch their relationship build and progress into what it was now. ‘The greatest love story ever told’ as Tara would call it.

 

Walking out of the room that held their first kiss, he almost ran into a rather small angel.

“Castiel,” he said, “when I heard you were here, I decided I need to see you.” He looked at his feet for a moment, which was an oddly human thing to do for a normal angel. “I want to apologize. In behalf of most angels. There never were a lot of things that we didn’t understand, but your relationship with Dean, your desire for free will and your subsequent descend into humanity _were_ things we didn’t understand and that scared us. But now we understand a bit better I think and I deeply apologize for how we treated you in the past.”

Cas smiled and gave a short nod, “Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

The angel tentatively smiled back and stepped out of his way, “I’m glad you found your happiness in this universe.”

“I really did… and I can't wait to be with him again.”

A couple doors down the hall, Cas found the memory of their marriage. He watched Dean fumble his way through his vow with a fond smile on his face and a faint ache in his heart.

“When I first met you — in a way that my human senses could even comprehend — sparks literally flew… because you made all the lightbulbs explode. When I saw you walking into that barn, hair standing in all directions and trench coat in place, my first thought was ‘Oh no he’s hot’. And then I stabbed you in the chest.”

There was quiet laughter from the people attending the wedding before he continued talking. Being wed by God himself would be considered… strange by most people, but for them it was just a different kind of normal. Cas felt the silver band resting heavily around his finger and he longed to be with his husband again.

Of course Tara hadn’t been able to refrain from playing Angel with a Shotgun at the wedding party and no one could’ve possibly blamed her. It had somehow come to be ‘their song’ over the years.

He watched as Tara lifted her semi-corporeal wings into the sunlight, casting rainbow colored shadows across the clearing located in the forest behind the bunker.

With a smile on his face, he made his way back into the corridor and continued his journey. He met a few more angels on the way as Tara had told him, but a couple more doors later, he finally reached the end of the hallway. The door there said **Dean & Castiel Winchester** in bold, golden letters. Cas’ heart made a thud in his chest and he twisted the knob to open the door, being greeted by a blinding light. Stepping through, he found himself in a field of flowers, not far from a house. Walking through the field in slow, lazy strides, he let his hands brush past the flowers and grasses, smiling to himself as bees buzzed around him.

He stepped onto the front porch, his heart beating in a frantic rhythm. When he opened the door, his eyes met Dean’s, who immediately dropped everything he was doing and almost fell over himself running towards Cas as fast as possible. They ended up meeting halfway in a bone-crushing hug, followed by a passionate kiss.

“You’re here,” Dean panted against Cas’ lips before claiming them again.

“I’m here,” Cas breathed in between kisses, “I’m home. Dean…”

And finally, _finally_ after all this time… they had their happily ever after.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The years went by and the bunker was passed on from one generation of hunters to the next. They came and they went, but one thing always remained. A ’67 Chevy Impala that was standing in the garage, looking as if no time had passed at all, because someone was watching over it. Long after its owners were gone, a young woman still showed up at least once a year, not always on the same date, just to check on that car and fix some things if necessary. No one dared to touch the car, let alone drive it. At first the residents of the bunker thought she might be a ghost, haunting the car, but it soon became apparent that that couldn't be the case. They’d heard stories about the owners of that car and an angel who’d been watching over them. In one of the many years the woman showed, David, a young hunter, plucked up the courage to talk to her.

“Why do you always come back?”, he asked from the doorway.

She didn’t turn around, instead she softly caressed the Impala’s side and said, “You know whose car this is.” It wasn't a question, so he didn't need to answer.

“The Winchesters. They’re legends. There are a lot of stories about them,” he said instead.

“I knew them. I still do, actually. Try to visit as often as I can.”

“So, you really _are_ her…”

Now she turned to look at him, “I am who?”

“Their guardian angel.”

She smiled, “Yeah, I liked to call myself that. You want to know why I still come here after all this time?”

He nodded quietly.

“This is the most important car in the whole universe. Sam and Dean drove it for centuries. Although they might not have had a house with a garden and a nice fence, they were never actually homeless. This car has a long and really big history. It was there when Sam was possessed by Lucifer and it helped him regain control. It was there when the angels fell. It was there when the Darkness was released from her prison. It was there, all the way through. When Dean died and I personally escorted his soul to Heaven, he asked me to promise him something. I should look out for his Baby. And that’s what I do. It’s the very least, after everything they’ve done for me…”, she explained.

“So… It’s all true, huh? The stories, I mean,” David said with a hint of awe.

She smiled again, “Yes. It is.”

“Wow,” he breathed, “Uh… Um… What’s your name? …If I may ask.”

“I’m Tara,” she answered.

And so the story continued. There developed some lore about her as the years passed. The only angel with a soul. Centuries went by and she became known as the guardian of hunters. The one angel they didn't hate or fear. The one angel they really believed in. But no matter how the legend grew, she never stopped taking care of that one special ’67 Chevy Impala.

The car that meant so much. To everything.

But above all…

To her.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd let this series go so soon, but I'm just not feeling it anymore. I have a lot of other projects that I'm much more enthusiastic about, so you might want to look out for more fics from me!  
> As usual, comments and kudos are my life, so don't hesitate to leave me one, even if you don't know what to say, incoherent screaming is also appreciated! <3


End file.
